1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack which can be charged by a charger and can supply power to a motor-driven tool, and an assembly of the battery pack and the charger or the motor-driven tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The battery pack has been widely used as a power source of a motor-driven tool, and battery cells contained in the battery pack have been repeatedly charged and discharged. Usually, the battery pack includes, as terminals to be electrically connected to an exterior apparatus such as the motor-driven tool and the charger, a power terminal through which electric current for charging or discharging the battery cells flows, and a signal transmitting terminal which transmits control signals for controlling the charge and discharge of the battery cells to the exterior apparatus. Conventionally, all the above described terminals including the power terminal and the signal transmitting terminal have had the same shape in a form of pin, braid, braid receiver, etc. which are formed of electrically conductive metal, and their uses have been determined according to parts of the exterior apparatus to which the terminals are connected.